sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 010
A Battle At Sea Age of the Wolf, Year 5, Spring, Toil 2, day 2 Tending their wounds upon the seashore following the battle in the caves, the party spotted the ship they had been waiting for. Using unconventional tactics, they headed out to sea. A fierce battle was fought in which the party emerged the victors. Player Characters Involved *Nygäär the Dark the Fey Blooded Rogue/Fighter played by Dana *Heiða the Seer the Dökkálfar Blooded Dread Necromancer played by Justin *Esbjörn Sigvardson the Giant Blooded Barbarian/Cleric played by Greg *Brydd Hjarta the Jörmung Human Sorcerer/Marshal played by Jason The Party Plans Their Next Move Following the battle in the sea caves and their meeting with Yric and the boy Vindr, the party tended their wounds by the fireside on the beach. Vindr and Yric had a brief discussion in private, and the boy immediately hurried away from town. As the alarm bell continued to ring, the party realized that they should return to their camp in the hills and regroup. Using his boots of Water Walking, Esbjörn carried the party for a few hundred yards into the countryside in order to leave no trace of their escape. Once they were safely away, the party realized that the giant blooded warrior was drunk. Seeing the holy symbol of Odin upon Yric's neck, Esbjörn (in a drunken haze) even attempted to grab the wizard to demand why he wore that symbol. In a display of his power, Yric cast Rainbow Pattern upon the party, creating a glowing, rainbow-hued pattern of interweaving colors that fascinated and led the party away from him before dropping the spell. Esbjörn was furious, as Surtr and Odin were sworn enemies. Yric explained that his Ruegian wizard's guild (the Cunning Folk) worshipped the All-Father, and the giant blooded warrior eventually accepted that and allowed that they should work together while making it clear he did not trust one named "the Sly." One good thing that did come out of Esbjörn and Yric's conversation was information - Yric told Esbjörn that his brother Wulf Sigvardson was a servant of the Geat chieftain Orri Karrson. Finally, the party reached their campsite in the hills, where the boy Kurg and Vungar the wolf awaited them. Heiða Consults the Spirits Once back in camp, the party argued incessantly over what to do next. Minutes stretched into hours, and still, a decision had yet to be made. Should they attack the town? Sink the slowly moving ship approaching Raendale? Or something else? Brydd was adamant that Gunhild the Hag was too powerful and that they should avoid a pitched battle against the troops in town. While Esbjörn went to sleep, Heiða consulted the spirits, who told her to look to the ship, as an attack on the town would spell their doom. Finally, Esbjörn awoke, and the party continued to bicker as darkness fell. Eventually, they spotted a small ship making ready to go out and meet the incoming vessel, and they realized that the time to act had come. Walking Upon the Waves Once again taking advantage of the boots he had acquired from Aegir's hidden temple, Esbjörn carried the party out to sea. Running across the tumultuous sea under the blood-red moon of Laelun, he crept up upon the small vessel heading out to the Umbrian ship. The party sprung from Esbjörn's back and shoulders onto the small ship, and they made quick work of the five men aboard. Sensing they had a chance, the party left Yric upon the small vessel with instructions to unleash a fireball once he was within range of the large Umbrian cog. Meanwhile, the party once again took to the sea and Esbjörn raced out to do battle upon the enemy cog. Yric cast Fireball, and an inferno raged upon the deck of the huge ship, setting the sail with the five-pointed star of the One God ablaze. Esbjörn clambered aboard as their enemies ran about in disarray, and the battle was joined. The Battle of the Umbrian Cog Climbing up upon the ship, the party was greeted by a ship partially ablaze and a large number of their enemies still alive. Almost immediately, the party was surrounded and they fought fiercely for their very survival. Realizing they were in danger of being overpowered, Esbjörn felt he had no choice but to once again utilize the power of Raen's Arm Rings, unleashing an Ice Storm that pummeled the deck with giant hailstones and cold, putting out the fire while killing many of his enemies. Esbjörn felt the pull of the evil goddess after he unleashed this power, but was able to maintain control of himself with difficulty. Nygäär cut through his enemies faster than the eye could follow, brandishing his elvish blade Lentidagnir with reckless abandon. Heiða unleashed her necromantic power, sending out waves of negative energy to slay her foes and (oddly) healing herself in the process. Brydd fired orbs of pure fire from his palm, engulfing a number of enemies in flames. Outnumbered and fighting for their lives, the party experienced a number of close calls and nearly succumbed, but were ultimately victorious. While in the midst of the fighting, Nygäär heard a terrific crash off the bow of the ship and wondered ominously of what had become of Yric. Their enemies slain, the party had taken the ship, which was floundering upon the waves (partially damaged and without a sail) approximately a mile out from the Raendale harbor. Defying the odds, they had taken the prize that Nygäär's dead outlaw contact Olof had told them about. They now had another decision to make - where would they go from here? PREVIOUS --- NEXT